New Town All Stars Z Climbing the Walls
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo all have a week's worth of homework to turn in by tomorow! Oh no! Meanwhile, they ask Tails to build a homework robot. When Tails needs to get a package to Dry Bowser and Ze Professor, the All Stars bring it to them. Gravity shoes came in. Can they possibly help them defeat Mojo when he has a pair? Will the All Stars finish their homework?


At New Town High School, the last bell of the day rang, indicating the release time.

"Very good, everyone! That's all for today." The Teacher said. "Don't forget to complete last week's homework, it's due tomorow!" He informed as Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo started to tense up.

"Did you say homework?" Conker asked worriedly.

"Uh, Mr. Teacher, can you tell us what you're talking about?" Toadette asked worriedly as she rose her right hand.

"It's all in your textbook, Toadette; sections 1 through 10, remember? I assigned it last week." Mr. Teacher informed.

"Last week?" Toadette asked worriedly.

Conker gasped. "Oh no! We weren't here; we were out fighting Mojo!" He realised.

"WE MISSED THE ASSIGNMENT!" The All Stars exclaimed as they widened their eyes.

* * *

The five friends were slumping home, knowing they would definately fail their class.

"Aw, man! We're in big trouble!" Daisy exclaimed.

"There's no way we're gonna get that much homework in time!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Why didn't we thought of this sooner?" Banjo asked.

"If only there were a way to use our superpowers to do homework..." Toadette said as Conker soon had a smirk grow upon his face as he chuckled in a devious tone,as much to his teamates's curiousity.

"What's with that funny smile on your face?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe our superpowers won't help us, but I know just the right someone who will..." Conker smirked.

* * *

**At the lab...**

"_Pleeeaase_, Tails?" The All Stars begged as Tails shook his head.

"Absolutley not!" Tails denied as he turned to his computer monitor. "I won't do it!" He replied.

"Please? Just try." Conker begged as he and the other All Stars surrounded Tails.

"Now look, there's no way I can make a robot that will do all your homework." Tails denied as Toadette tried to turn his chair around to get him to look at her, but he turned it back. "What's the point? Besdies, you won't learn anything that way." He told.

"We won't use it all the time; just when we really need it." Banjo promised as he and Toadette tried to turn Tails around.

"Yeah sure. Ya know; like a backup." Daisy said.

"You can do it, Tails." Toadette encouraged as she held her hands together and moved them about. "You're a su-per-gen-ius." She complemented, trying to get him to say yes.

"Yeah, whatever." Tails said flatly. "Anyway, I can't do it now; I have to get the package to Dry Bowser and the Professor." He said, trying to get his 'siblings' to leave him alone. He got up to a cart with a package on it and so did the All Stars.

"Please, Tails?" Conker begged as he and the other All Stars surrounded Tails, not bothering to leave him alone. "Let us do it for you while you work on the robot." He insisted as he and the other All Stars started whimpering, cooing, pleading, and giving him pleading looks.

"Fine! I'll try, okay?!" Tails gave in.

"Hooray!" The All Stars cheered as they did a group high five.

* * *

**New Town; At a construction site...**

"Oh, what a sight!" Mr. Mayor gazed upon a new tower as he wore a hard helmet and a saftey vest. "New Town Tower will definately now be the tallest building in town! Don't you all agree?" Mr. Mayor asked as he turned to Mrs. Bellum, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor, who are wearing hard helmets and saftey vests.

"Why, yes, Mr. Mayor! I think New Town will really appreciate this new structure!" Mrs Bellum agreed as Dry Bowser and Ze Professor nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Dry Bowser and Professor!" Conker called out as he waved his right hand as he and the other All Stars wheeled the package to the construction site.

"Hey, guys." Dry Bowser greeted as he waved his left skeletal hand.

"Vhere's Tails?" Ze Professor asked.

"Oh, he's busy. So, we brought this package for him." Daisy explained as she rolled her left hand about.

"Thanks, guys." Dry Bowser said as he walked over to the box and opened it, revealing what it looks to be brown flip flops with two metal pieces on the bottom foot part. "These are gravity shoes, our latest invention." Dry Bowser said as he rolled his left skeletal hand about.

"Gravity shoes?" Toadette asked, as much to her curiousity.

"What are they?" Diddy asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ve invented zese on ze construction of New Town Tower, so ze builders can get to hard-to-reach areas." Ze Professor explained as soon a cilp from consturcting the tower came on. "Ze tower is so tall, ze construction team has had alot of trouble in high vinds. In fact, ve had quite a few close calls. Zat vas ven ze gravity shoes came in. Ze sole of ze shoe uses a reverse, molecular field, as if it vere a powerful magnet. Vile vearing zem, you can valk easliy, even sidevays are upside-down." He explained.

* * *

**Inside the van...**

"Whoa! With those shoes, I can finally get those soccer balls that I kicked onto my roof!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yes, we'll probably complete the construction ahead of schedule! All thanks to you two!" Mrs. Bellum praised.

"Nien, nien..." Ze Professor sheepishly chuckled as he blushed slightly.

"It was nothing, really." Dry Bowser said.

"What do you think, Dry Bowser and Professor? Shall we try on a pair of our own?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"Sure!" Dry Bowser and Ze Professor replied at the same time.

* * *

**Going back to the construction site...**

"Well, alright! I'm ready!" Mr. Mayor said as he walked near New Town Tower. He put his left foot on, and it stuck perfectly. "How extrodinary!" Mr. Mayor said as he soon had both feet on the tower. He could now stand on the side of it. "Here we go, all the way to the very top, to the observation deck!" he exclaimed as he started walking upwards on the tower. Soon, Mr. Bellum, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor joined him.

The All Stars gaped at the side walkers in intrest, but the walkers were getting very tired.

"Dry Bowser and Professor, you two came up with a wonderful invention here, but I was just thinking; maybe we could also make an exploration on the elevator?" Mr. Mayor panted.

"Yeah, good thinking." Dry Bowser panted.

* * *

**On the elevator...**

Mr. Mayor, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor decided to sit down to take a break. For the All Stars, They watched the world beneath them become smaller and smaller as they rose. Mrs. Bellum took intrest in sight seeing too.

* * *

**At Mojo's dumpy shack...**

Mojo Jojo could see the new tower as he remenced his glory days.

"I remember when I had a view of the ocean..." Mojo said as he was not in his cloak. "If I want to take over the world, maybe these are not the best insturments..." He said as he looked down at a few tools, a claw, and some tubes. "What I need is a place to look out at all the humans I will soon conquer! Yes! Here I am, thinking of a new idea! That tower shall be my new headquarters!" Mojo said as he put his cloak on.

* * *

**With Mojo sneaking around at the construction site...**

Mojo saw a construction worker wearing gravity shoes as he perked in intrest. "Ooh! I think those shoes will be very usefull to Mojo Jojo!" Mojo said.

The worker was actually Ze Professor with gravity shoes attachted to the bottom of his hoverchair (**I have no idea why he needs gravity shoes, but just work with me, people!**). Mojo covered Ze Professor's snout as he dragged him, tied him, threw him in a bush, and took his gravity shoes.

"Ah, they fit!" Mojo exclaimed as he started walking up the building, without being seen by the All Stars. Ze Professor muffled through the tape around his snout, due to his annoyance, surprise, and somewhat anger.

"This is what I am talking about! I can see the whole city from here! Oh ueah! It is the perfect place to take over the world!" Mojo exclaimed as he walked on the tower.

* * *

**At the top of New Town Tower...**

"It certianly is an incredible view!" Mrs. Bellum stated.

"Wow... The buildings look so tiny from up here!" Conker exclaimed as he wraped his arms behind the back of his head.

"I wonder if I can see my house from up here..." Daisy said.

"Look Daisy! It's over there, by the right!" Toadette exclaimed as she pointed her right index finger as she and the othe All Stars looked to the right.

"The buildings are so small, I can't even tell." Dry Bowser said as he squinted to see the building better.

"Ah, it makes me very proud looking down from up here... Just think; all these people; all living together in the great city of New Town. Sometimes, I get choked up just thinking about it... That's why New Town is so important, so many people live here! And they all rely on five high school students. So, it's up to you, Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo, to make sure nothing happens to this city, okay?" Mr. Mayor asked as he turned to them.

"Sure, okay!" The All Stars nodded. They turned to the right again, only to see Mojo standing on a beam. "It's Mojo!" They exclaimed.

"What are you smelly goody-goodies doing in Mojo's Headquarters? Get out of here!" Mojo commanded as he got into a fighter stance.

"Huh?" Daisy asked in disbelief as she tilted her head to the left.

"I said this tower is my base! And you stinky heroes are trespassing! So, now I will have to push you off!" Mojo exclaimed as he jumped to a crane. A worker stood scared as Mojo pushed him out of his way.

He operated the controls and swung a beam into the building, causing it to shake violently. Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Dry Bowser, and the All Stars screamed as the tower shook.

"Mr. Mayor! Hurry! Do something!" Mrs. Bellum pleaded as she held onto him.

"Mojo'll destroy the tower!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as soon his bones fell apart, due to the shaking.

"We need the All Stars!" Mr. Mayor exclaimed as the tower shook once again. "**TAAAAAAIIIILS**!" Mr. Mayor called.

* * *

**At the lab...**

Tails worked on the robot before he heard Mr. Mayor calling him through the monitor.

"WE NEED THE NEW TOWN ALL STARS!" Mr. Mayor exclaimed as Tails took off his wielding helmet.

"BARKLEI!" Tails called as Barklei got up from a nap.

"New Town All Stars! We need YOOOOOOOOOOUU!" Barklei called.

* * *

**The top of New Town Tower...**

The All Stars activated their bracelets, starting their shared transformation scene.

"Conker!" Conker shouted.

"Toadette!" Toadette shouted.

"Daisy!" Daisy shouted.

"Diddy!" Diddy shouted.

"Banjo!" Banjo shouted.

"New Town All Stars Z!" They all shouted. Theyflew towards the crane.

"Alright Mojo, cut it out!" Conker warned as he flew.

"I told you to go away!" Mojo said. "I will show you what happens when anyone comes near my face!" He said as he swung the beam at the heroes. The All Stars scattered to avoid the incoming beam.

Banjo quickly flied under the beam to avoid getting hit. Diddy did a toe touch in the air to avoid getting hit. Daisy flied over the beam to avoid getting hit. Toadette did a cute little spin in the air to avoid getting hit. Conker easily flew over a bit and crossed his arms in a smug way to avoid getting hit.

"YOU ARE ALL MAKING ME VERY ANGRY!" Mojo exclaimed as he swung the beam over to the top of New Town Tower, making a few bars fall.

"Bubble catcher!" Toadette exclaimed as she used a few bubbles to capture all but one of the falling bars. She tried to catch it herself, but she gasped, knowing where the bar would hit. It headed for the elevator. It split betwwen Mrs. Bellum and Mr. Mayor and Dry Bowser, who was now falling, due to the hole the bar made.

"HE FELL OFF!" Mr. Mayor exclaimed. Though, it wasn't long until Banjo and Toadette caught him.

"Thanks, Banjo and Toadette. It sure is alot faster going all the way down." Dry Bowser relieved himself.

"Yeah, well, we definately can't get closer to Mojo while he's swinging that beam around!" Banjo said before he looked at the gravity shoes Dry Bowser is wearing. "Hey, I got it! We'l surprise him by using these!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**On part of the crane...**

"You guys ready?" Banjo asked as the other All Stars nodded their heads as they all had on their gravity shoes. "Let's go!" He said as he and the other All Stars started climbing up the crane.

Mojo screamed as he saw them climbing. "Stinky heroes!" Mojo said as he operated the controls. "Why can't you go awyay?!" Mojo exclaimed as the beam swung at the bottom of the pole.

The All Stars walked to the right, avoiding the swinging beam.

"STOP CLIMBING UP MY TOWER!" Mojo commanded as he swung the pole many times, yet the All Stars were smarter andkept moving away from the incoming beam. The All Stars made it to the top, but Mojo tried to climb up the higher pole. "I WILL GET YOU!" Mojo exclaimed exclaimed.

"Just try!" Conker exclaimed as he tried to hit Mojo with his slingshot.

"I WILL!" Mojo exclaimed as he tried to grab Conker. Conker quickly zipped behind Mojo, but got his feet stuck in the process...

"Hey! My feet are stuck!" Conker exclaimed as he tried to pull his feet, but having no luck.

"Goodbye!" Mojo said in a sing-songy tone as he jumped down. Unfortunatley for Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, and Dry Bowser, who were sitting in the elevator, a rope snapped, causing the elevator to start falling.

"AH!" Mr. Mayor screamed.

"NOW WE'RE ALL FALLING!" Dry Bowser exclaimed.

Conker quickly flew over to the giant thumble-like object, took out his slingshot, used the elastic part, and held on for dear life. He saw Mojo coming for him, knowing he was ultimatley in trouble...

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" Mojo exclaimed as he did a drop kick. Conker remembered what Ze Professor said.

_Ze sole of ze shoe uses a reverse, molecular field, as if it vere a powerful magnet. Vile vearing zem, you can valk easliy, even sidevays are upside-down." He explained._

"If it's a magnet, it'll repel too!" Conker said as he lifted his right leg.

"JOJO KIIIIIIICK!" Mojo exclaimed before the magnets of the shoes repeled, sending Mojo back a little.

"Sticky bubble!" Toadette exclaimed as she blew a big, sticky bubble at the falling elevator, keeping it stuck in place.

"Power slingshot attack!" Conker exclaimed as he shot Mojo with his slingshot.

"Bursting bubble!" Toadette exclaimed as she blew some bubble at Mojo.

"Tumbling titanic!" Diddy exclaimed as he tumbled at Mojo.

"Boomerang slash!" Banjo exclaimed as he hit Mojo with his boomerang.

"Sonic swing!" Daisy exclaimed as she hit Mojo, yet having no effect.

"You will have to do better than that! Mojo puncho!" Mojo exclaimed as he swung his fists randomly, but the All Stars dogded his attack.

"We'll have to find another way to get to him!" Conker exclaimed.

"Now it is time for Roto Jojo!" Mojo exclaimed as he spun and swung his fists randomly.

"I can't get closer to him!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Round and round I go!" Mojo exclaimed as he aimed for Daisy.

"Hurricane hammer!" Daisy exclaimed as she spun so fast, she began to look like an orange, spinning blur. When Daisy got close enough, she whacked Mojo back.

"OW! Hey! That is my move! Do not be a copycat!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Sonic swing part 2!" Daisy exclaimed as she smacked Mojo with her hammer.

"Boomerang slash part 2!" Banjo exclaimed as he threw his boomerang at Mojo.

"Tumbling titanic part 2!" Diddy exclaimed as he tumbled at Mojo.

"Bursting bubble part 2!" Toadette exclaimed as she blew bubbles at Mojo.

"Power slingshot attack part 2!" Conker exclaimed as he shot Mojo with his slingshot. After all the All Star's attacks, they sent Mojo screaming as he hit the beam, and flew to the sky.

"Part 2!" Mojo screamed as he sparkled like a star in the sky.

"Thank you again, New Town All Stars!" Dry Bowser and Mrs. Bellum said as Mr. Mayor chuckled.

* * *

**In the lab...**

The All Stars were back in their regular attire and Ze Professor was rescued.

"So Tails, did you finish the homework robot?" Conker asked.

"Of course I finished it." Tails said. "You'll just have to put the gravity shoes on first!" He said as he held a pair of gravity shoes in his hands.

"But why? I don't get it..." Conker said as he put his gravity shoes on.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

The All Stars were sitting in desks with three hands coming out from behind them.

"How is this gonna do our homework?" Conker asked as he looked at his feet.

"_Heeey_!" Toadette whined as a hand pushed her head down to make her read her book.

"How do you make this thing stop?!" Diddy exclaimed as he's being forced to read a book.

"What the heck? Wha- Hey!" Banjo exclaimed as a hand pushed his head down.

"Tails! You get back in here!" Daisy exclaimed as she tried to pry the hand away from her head.

"This isn't what we asked for!" Conker exclaimed as he and his friends tried to break free, but had no prevail.

"If you complete your homework, you will recieve a treat." A small teacher robot, with a graduation cap table top on it's head said as it held a strawberry shortcake is one of it's four hands.

"Okay..." Conker said before he looked at the material he had to work on. "Wait! This is gonna take forever!" He exclaimed as Toadette felt her vision become blurry, until two hands kept her eyes open.

"Um, Mr. Teacher? I don't think I like this class!" Toadette complained.

"Me neither!" Diddy complained.

"Get this thing off me!" Banjo exclaimed as he tried to pry the hand off of his head.

"No sleeping until your homework is complete!" The robot said.

"That's it! Where's Tails? He's gonna pay for this!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Something's going on! I can't get up!" Banjo exclaimed as he and the other All Stars struggled, squirmed, and grunted, trying to get out of their 'tortue machines'.

"Well, it looks like we found a new way to use gravity shoes." Tails smirked as he, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor watched.

"It seems to be drastic, but it seems to be working! In fact, I think their teachers will be very pleased with your invention." Dry Bowser said as he nodded his head.

"I feel bad for zem. Alzough, I agree. Vith zis, zey vill never vait until ze last minute again!" Ze Professor agreed.

The All Stars kept struggling, squirming, and grunting to get out, but the gravity shoes held them in place, telling them their not going anywhere for a while, as much to their annoyance and displeasure.

**The End.**

* * *

_videogamenerd123: I hate to say it, but it does serve them right. School always comes first and I should know because I've heard one of my teachers say that before. Well, kids, the moral of this story is_ **NEVER WAIT UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE!** _Well, until the next episode, SEE YA! Oh, don't forget to read, review, and enjoy this and my other fanfics!_


End file.
